Be My Harmony
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: Beca gives Jesse a special present on his birthday. (This is not smut, despite how it sounds. I'm just bad with summaries.) Just fluff. Rated T.


**Be My Harmony**

**So, I really didn't want to post this, because I thought I'd just try it out. However, I figured I should give you guys something because I haven't updated anything in forever, so here you go. This is really, really bad, because I've never written pure fluff and I wrote it in like a half an hour. I mean really bad. Like so bad you're gonna be like, "ew, did her eight-year-old sister write this?" I don't even know, man. But if you want some stupid, awkward fluff, read on.**

_Introduction_

_Beca slammed her laptop shut, then spun around in her chair, her head in her hands._

_"What am I gonna do?" she groaned. Chloe shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, and Fat Amy was too busy eating her Starbucks-bought chocolate crisont to pay attention._

_"When is his birthday again?" Chloe asked. Beca ran her hands through her hair._

_"In three days. Three freaking days." Amy shrugged._

_"I don't know, Flatbutt. I usually just give my boyfriends a strip tease on their birthdays, but I'm sure you've already done that a number of times," Amy said, winking and continuing to devour her food._

_"Well, what did you do last year?" Chloe wanted to know. Beca didn't answer, because she didn't feel like explaining that, on Jesse's birthday last year, they had sex for the first time, and Jesse made a point of saying he didn't want anything else. She'd never hear the end of it from Amy if she told her, so she just went with being quiet._

_"She hooked up with him," Amy explained non-chelauntly. Beca eyed her._

_"How did you know that?" Amy winked at Beca._

_"I know everything," she replied. Beca rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair._

_"Guys, seriously. I need some serious help here!" Beca whined. Chloe started to smile, slowly, in a way that creeped Beca out._

_"I have an idea, but you're going to have to be a little... out of character." Beca looked at Chloe, and frowned._

_"What is it?"_

_"Start up you're laptop. We've got YouTube videos to browse._

* * *

Beca made her way through the crowded party, smiling. She was nervous and excited, her stomach felt like a mosh pit.

Jesse was in the corner, talking to Benji and Donald while taking quick sips of beer. So far, it seemed he was enjoying his birthday party, which was good because if anyone deserved a perfect birthday party, it was Jesse.

"Hey, Jess," Beca said, approaching him with a smile. Jesse smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey there," he replied, kissing her quickly. Donald and Benji shifted awkwardly, before looking at each other and simultaneously walking in opposite directions.

"What do you think of your party?" she asked. He grinned and tucked a little lock of hair behind her ear.

"Second best birthday ever." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"And the first was?" she wanted to know, even though she already knew the answer.

"My seventh birthday. Spider-Man made an apperance and my parent's bought me a mini popcorn maker," he teased. Beca laughed.

"Oh, I thought for sure you were going to say last year."

"I was kidding, Bec. Not even Spider-Man could beat that." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I beat Spider-Man?" she said sarcastically. Jesse rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" Beca shook her head.

"You know I don't drink," she reminded him. He shrugged.

"It was worth a shot, right?" Jesse took a shot of whatever the bartender gave him and Beca winced. Normally she wouldn't care if he got drunk occasionally, especially on his birthday, but she really wanted him to remember what happened after tonight, especially her presant. Still, Beca chose not to say anything and stood there awkwardly.

"Are you gonna sit down?" Jesse asked. Beca glanced across the room at Chloe, who held up a two with her hands. She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek, because biting her lip would make it too obvious that she was nervous. Jesse furrowed his eye brows. "Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it." Beca felt like banging her head against the wall. As badass as she was, she could not lie to save her life.

"Beca, please. It's my birthday. Can you just sit with me?" he begged. Beca looked over at Chloe, who was shaking her head furociously.

"I have to go. See you around, okay?" Beca turned to walk away, but Jesse caught her wrist.

"What's wrong, Bec?" he asked. His voice sounded tired, almost like he was irritated.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to go... talk to Jessica." Beca cursed herself for her awful lying skills. Jesse looked hurt.

"Did I say something?" Beca shook her head, because he didn't.

"No, no, no. It isn't you, at all, I promise," she replied, putting on a convincing smile.

"I just want to talk to you for a while longer." His voice was getting a little angry, and Beca winced.

"I really have to go, Jess," she said, pulling her hand away and speed walking in the opposite direction. Jesse was both angry and sad. He decided to storm after her, his feet carrying him as fast as he could.

"Wait a minute, Beca!" he called, but she kept walking. Her heart was thumping so hard. She looked for Chloe, and once she met her eyes, Chloe nodded at her and cocked her head towards the stage.

"Beca, what the hell?" Jesse was clearly mad now, mostly because Beca was being so immature she wouldn't even talk to him. Beca climbed the stairs to the stage, her stomach twisting in voice. This was so unlike her...

Chloe looked at her phone, then at her, and nodded. Beca smiled, trying not to laugh.

"One, two, three, four..." she whispered to herself. She'd performed live before, but this was different. She was more nervous than she'd ever been.

"You've got me starstruck,  
And nobody knows your name but me.  
Wish me good luck,  
Listen closely as I sing." Beca was nauseous of how cheesy the song was, but she knew Jesse'd love it.

Chloe and Amy joined in, walking on stage, singing in the background. Beca was blushing profusely, cursing the fact that she'd ever gone along with it.

"You've got me writing a brand new melody,  
It's so exciting.  
Be my harmony.  
And if you can't sing..." Now most of the Bella's were on the stage, and Jesse was looking up at her wide-eyed. She made eye contact with him and smiled.

"I just want to hear your voice,  
Loud, screaming my name. On the top of your lungs,  
Smile baby, no shame.  
Follow me now,  
I'll show you some how,  
It's so easy when you sing." Jesse was smiling really big now, and it gave her butterflies.

"Fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
Sing, fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
So easy.

"You've got me smiling,  
As we slanted off key,  
Just like a movie," Jesse laughed at that, his eyes lighting up.

"There's a song for every sing,  
We're here dancing,  
Like we do,  
Take a bow, love, for our audience of two.  
And even if you can't sing...

"I just wanna hear your voice,  
Loud, screaming my name,  
At the top of your lungs.  
Smile baby, no shame.  
Follow me now,  
I'll show you some how.  
It's so easy when you sing,

"Fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
Sing fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
So easy." Some people joined in at this, which made Beca feel giddy.

"I just wanna hear your voice,  
Loud, screaming my name,  
At the top of your lungs.  
Smile baby, no shame.  
Follow me now,  
I'll show you some how.  
It's so easy when you sing,

"Fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
Sing fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
Sing fa, la la la la, la la la la,  
It's so easy."

Beca finished the song, breathless, looking at a smiling Jesse and grinning herself. As the crowd clapped at their little flashmob, Jesse climbed on stage, pulling Beca towards him and kissing her at least a dozen times, which only made the crowd cheer louder.

"Happy birthday," she murmured, and Jesse smiled.

"My new favourite birthday," he told her, kissing her again, not caring that the crowd was now growing tired of their PDA.

"It better be. This was a lot of work," she replied, their faces still inches away. Jesse laughed at her and tighten his grip on her waist.

"We should probably get off the stage," he whispered in her ear. Beca looked over her shoulder to find the entire party looking at them eagerly. Beca cleared her throat and nodded. Jesse released her waist and grabbed her hand, pulling her off stage.

Neither of them could stop smiling.

**So... yup**. **The song is So Easy by He is We, by the way. I did not write them and I do not own them. It's a fabulous song, and it reminds me of Jeca, so if you have time in your lives that are most likely busier than mine, you should listen to it.**

**Cheer tryouts tonight... wish me luck, even though I'm in cheer against my will! :/**


End file.
